


【BD】世界上最遙遠的距離（室友AU，極短一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: ＊簡介：Bryce被某人給惹惱了





	

**Author's Note:**

> ＊噗浪的點梗  
> ＊副標題是馬麻我要吃冰淇淋

說起許多人對於Bryce的印象，大多是「永遠都很開心」、「是個樂觀的人」或者「聽見他的笑聲很治癒」等等，Ryan必須承認Bryce確實不容易生氣，偶爾他表現得比較激動，但常常只是據理力爭。

相較於另外兩個室友，Ryan覺得Luke跟Jonathan該買包喉糖，每天那樣「操」跟「你他媽的」大小聲，要是吼壞喉嚨可不妙，也可能是因為Ryan已經買了，所以他們倆很理所當然的沒有。

他們四個人一向如此，有些東西劃分得很清楚，有些則不，像Jonathan的小熊軟糖，或Ryan的大罐裝甜茶都是隨意拿取，另外像Luke的球鞋，以及Bryce巧克力冰淇淋，是非經主人同意不可碰觸。

大夥住進這公寓好一陣子，相處起來挺融洽，基本沒有過大問題，他們當然偶爾難免出現失控，Ryan認為這很普通，他自己也曾因壓力過大，而做出點奇怪的舉動，不過每個人都有自己處理的方式。

Luke生氣時，當下罵個兩句粗話，之後會不太開口，直到氣消為止；Jonathan則是脾氣來得快，去得也很快，碎碎念或抱怨一陣子後，沒多久就恢復活蹦亂跳。他們的情緒表現得很明顯，不過四人中最小的Bryce可不一樣。

可能是以前教育的緣故，Bryce很少激動的說髒話，最多是句「該死的」為限，要聽見他像其他人那樣問候別人屁股，大概要犧牲十隻死掉的天使，他有時候以嘆氣表達不開心，頂多是短暫的不耐煩，Jonathan也會這樣。

可是當巧克力冰淇淋出現時，Ryan馬上分辨出情況不太對，Bryce喜歡吃巧克力冰淇淋，那能讓他開心一整天，所以相對的，他情緒不好時，巧克力冰淇淋也很可能被發動，尤其是他拿著根湯匙，坐在客廳對付家庭號裝的冰淇淋時，表示發生壞事了。

第一次Bryce用電腦接電視，看著好幾季的史蒂芬宇宙，邊吃邊為劇情哭的那天，是他們球隊輸球的時候，儘管在隊友面前說著沒關係，實際上他們幾個室友都知道，Bryce還是挺在意的。

然而這回Ryan可就不曉得原因，他一進門，就看見沒課的Bryce坐在客廳，電視明明撥著破產女孩，他臉上也滿是笑意，那隻握著湯匙的手，卻奮力戳進可憐的冰淇淋桶，發出異常刺耳的聲響。

「你怎麼了嗎？」向來比較會關心人的Ryan問道，一邊走到沙發的另一邊坐下，並因為Bryce轉過頭時，那個僵硬的笑容有點後悔，「沒有啊，沒發生什麼事，」這看起來可一點都不像沒事。

Bryce的語氣聽來正常，但手上是用幾乎要捅破紙筒的力道挖下去，接著鏟起一大坨冰淇淋塞進嘴裡，「我只是照你說的，邀請了Delirious跟我一起去Lui家的派對而已。」他含著那口融掉的冰，笑得像他無所謂，或者是想殺個人來發洩一下。

「等等，所以他拒絕你了？我還以為……」Ryan曉得Bryce對他們的室友有好感，不過Bryce很少有什麼大動作，Jonathan說穿了又像根木頭一樣，所以他滿鼓勵Bryce多嘗試，畢竟Jonathan對最年幼的Bryce特好，還比其他人都有耐心。

「我不知道！因為他問我幹嘛不找你，就跟往前一樣，」吃得嘴角邊沾到咖啡色液體的Bryce說，他將冰淇淋放到桌上，洩氣的抽過一張衛生紙，「我問他『要不要一起去吃午餐？』他就會說『你怎麼不去找Ohm？』我完全搞不懂他！」

看著Bryce難得有些無奈的樣子，Ryan儘管有些尷尬，仍想找點話來安慰Bryce，「你知道，Delirious有時候比較喜歡一個人待在家什麼的。」Ryan嘗試理性的解釋著，不過Bryce還是顯得沮喪。

「但他可以直接跟我說清楚。」他往後靠著沙發背，手指梳過自己瀏海，這件事情已經困擾他很久，每回他試著邀Jonathan一起出去，Jonathan雖然沒有明確的說過不，但總會想推他給Ryan，這讓Bryce懷疑自己是不是哪裡惹到對方過。

他不怕Jonathan的拒絕，只是那種把他丟給別人的方式，他怕自己沒辦法繼續忍耐下去，「或許你就該說出來，我是說，很認真的講清楚，」Ryan說道，他想人們溝通間偶爾會有點短路，因而造成猜疑與誤會，「明確表達你的意思，告訴他你的想法。」

聽完Ryan的建議，Bryce本來想開口回些什麼，這時家門口傳來開鎖的聲音，「喔，你們倆都在這兒，」剛下課回來的Jonathan走進來，向沙發上的兩個人打招呼，「你們又再卿卿我我嗎？」他帶著一副昨晚沒睡的表情，邊說邊往自己的房間走。

「等一下！」Ryan突然叫喊出聲，讓Jonathan狐疑的回過頭看他，「Bryce有話要跟你說！」一時間不曉得要講什麼，Ryan決定將發言權給當事者，儘管Bryce還是有些狀況外，兩顆眼睛瞪得大大的。

Ryan拽起Bryce，接著把人給推出去，高大的男孩站在Jonathan的正前方，看起來不知所措，「我是說，我知道我問過你一次了，但我還是想再問你要不要跟我去舞會！」他很大聲的說完，看到Jonathan皺起眉頭。

「真的可以不用顧慮我，你跟……」Jonathan一面開口，一面轉身繼續往房間前進，不料他話還沒說完，手長腳長的Bryce就迅速擋在他前面，「不！我不想跟Ryan一起去，不是Ryan不好他很好，我的意思是，我想邀請的是你，就像個男朋友那樣，如果你再叫我跟Ryan去，我會砍斷他的腳踝讓他再也不能跳舞！」

焦急的Bryce從嘴裡蹦出一長串字詞，Jonathan先是愣住幾秒，然後點點頭，「喔，我懂了，那好吧！」聳聳肩膀後，他輕鬆的說著，「我了解你可能會想拒絕，可是……等等，你剛說什麼？」沒想過事情會這樣發展，Bryce一臉不可置信的再問一次。

「我說我聽懂了而且好，就像男朋友那樣，聽得一清二楚，我又沒有聾！」翻一個白眼之後，Jonathan雙手環胸，不耐煩的說道，「現在你可以讓開了嗎？我要回去睡……」本來想推開Bryce窩回床鋪，但Jonathan還沒說完，就給對方抱起來，在原地轉了一圈。

「他說了好！」Bryce興奮的像剛求完婚的小夥子，還用臉頰去蹭Jonathan的頭頂，「Bryce！馬上放開我！你再讓我的腳離地一次，我發誓我會打斷你的腿！」脫離另一個人的魔爪，Jonathan指著Bryce笑嘻嘻的臉說，接著自顧自的回房間裡了。

保住行走能力的Ryan仍在發愣，腦子莫名的停留在上次他從房間出來，看見廚房裡的兩個人，Jonathan面無表情的扛著Bryce，讓後者坐在自己的肩膀上換燈泡，那種說不出哪裡奇異的怪畫面。

「哼？事情比我預計的順利！」幾乎要唱出歌來的Bryce說，然後回到沙發區收拾自己的東西，「我告訴過你啦，嘿，你要去哪？」回到現實，Ryan不明白對方急著要去哪，他記得Bryce今天整天都沒課。

「就像我說的，這不是我原本的計畫……所以，我該走了。」手機跟錢包收進口袋裡，Bryce背起自己的包包，準備以最快的速度離開，「為什麼我房間裡的東西都不見了！是哪個王八蛋！」他還沒碰到門，Jonathan的怒吼瞬間從房門內爆炸。

憤怒的Jonathan衝出他空蕩蕩的房間，惡狠狠得盯著Bryce，「Bryce！！！」語氣有如當場捉姦的人，Johnathan朝對方咬牙切齒，「不、不、不，怎麼可能會我，是Ohm啦！不信你去看他房間！」深受懷疑的青年搖搖手，邊小心向後倒退。

「我什麼？」聽見自己被點名，在一旁呆站的Ryan驚訝的喊道，來不及攔住Jonathan闖進他的房間，「這就是你打亂我計畫的下場。」另一頭的Bryce小聲說完，便在Ryan抓住他前，打開家門逃走了。

「我聽你在唬爛！你根本沒有什麼計……」Ryan本來想追上去，卻給後面的Jonathan拽住，「你可以解釋一下，為什麼我的泰迪熊會在你床上嗎？」手裡舉著一隻被繩子綑得結實的玩具熊，Jonathan的藍眼睛看來怒火中燒。

「是Bryce！你聽我說……」覺得自己很無辜的Ryan試著說明，「你這大變態！」可惜Jonathan已經聽不進去，直接朝著對方撲過來，放走了罪魁禍首Bryce，讓他在外頭得意的跟其他朋友傳訊息，告訴他們今天發生的好事。

 

＊世界上最近的距離

有時候Bryce會表現得比較黏人，這是Jonathan最近的心得，其實從前他們玩遊戲時，如果是Bryce玩比較不熟悉的遊戲，Bryce會比較偏向於緊跟在附近，聽從Jonathan的指示行動。

Jonathan認為這算合理，他若跟另一個要好的學弟Evan玩，每當玩對方第一次接觸的遊戲時，Evan也是躲在他後方居多，但他總覺得Bryce有那麼點不一樣，更何況現在事情有點不同。

因為Bryce已經超脫二次元，到三次元都愛有意無意的跟著他，Jonathan不是很介意，只是他希望去廁所的時候，Bryce可以不要像隻被遺棄的動物待在門外會更好，或者當他跟別人說話時，Bryce能減少出現某種跟平時不一樣的笑容。

總之以上是在外的情形，當Jonathan回到自家的房間時，Bryce常常會跑進來，有時他們會聊天或玩遊戲，有時他們只是窩在Jonathan的雙人床上，各自幹自己的事，例如現在Jonathan忙著打報告，而Bryce則忙著抱緊他。

「Bryce，請問你可以放手了嗎？」Jonathan對死賴在他大腿上不走，甚至雙手箍著他的腰的人問道，「嗯……不行！」已經打定主意的Bryce回著，絲毫不在乎他柔軟的頭髮已經被弄亂。

聽到對方的答案後，Jonathan大大的嘆口氣，靜靜看著Bryce的笑容一會兒，接著把手挪離筆電的鍵盤，「你給我放手！你到底有什麼毛病！」他伸手去推對方，可是Bryce卻有越抱越緊的趨勢，搞得Jonathan只能先棄權似的休息一下。

「就再一下就好，這樣很舒服……」Bryce說道，還是不肯輕易放手，後來Jonathan也乾脆放棄了，打算繼續完成他的報告，「而且我真想一直這樣抱緊你，直到你的內臟都被擠出來，然後跟我的合在一起。」

「什麼？」停頓一下之後，Jonathan才意識到對方剛說似乎了什麼，因而發出巨大的疑問聲，「我什麼都沒說。」然而Bryce只是維持著側躺的姿勢，一面正經的否認，一面暗自發笑。


End file.
